


Chicks Dig Scars

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injured Robert, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron takes care of an injured Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Dig Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from random tumblr posts about how much Henrietta (trashmouthsugden) and I (starkidsarah) love injured/bruised Robert and thought it would be good to have Aaron take care of him when he was working at the scrapyard. Not sure I like the ending so let me know what you think.
> 
> Here it is - for you my trashmouth <3
> 
> Enjoy x

Ever since Aaron had come back from his trip to Ireland ready to fight his dad Robert had barely left his side. They’d had the awkward conversation about their relationship and they’d both agreed to being just friends something strangely new for the pair of them but the arrangement seemed to be working out well as the more time they spent together as friends the more Aaron realised how much he’d missed Robert since the affair came out. Sure he missed other things about Robert but being able to talk to someone who knew him completely, like Robert did, was a novelty for Aaron. Sure he had Adam still but it wasn’t the same now that he had Victoria and the whole Johnny situation to worry about. Robert had been there when he needed him the most and promised to be there for him whenever he might need him in the future. Aaron knew that Robert has only agreed to be friends because that’s what he’d wanted but the fact that Robert respected that made Aaron cherish what they had even more.

Robert had even insisted on staying on at the scrapyard to help out as he had been while Aaron was away and that’s where they found themselves one particular miserable Wednesday afternoon.

“Hey,” Aaron called as Robert began unloading the truck,

“Careful don’t want ya breaking a nail or anything.”

“Oh ya think ya funny don’t ya Livesy,” it was easier for Robert to differentiate his feelings if he called him by his last name, just like mates did.

“Now ya mention it I do actually,” Aaron inclined his head back into the cabin,

“Brew?”

“Yeah leave me to do all the hard work why don’t ya.”

“Shouldn’t have offered then shud ya,” Aaron called from inside the cabin as he ducked out of the rain and set about making them a drink.

“Think we definitely deserve a pint after shifting this lot,” Aaron laughed as he brought the freshly made coffee out to Robert rolling his eyes at Roberts hap handed way of lugging the steel pipework.

As he took another step forward shaking his head he was stopped in his tracks as he watched a length of steel slip from Roberts clumsy hands.

“ROOOBBBBB,” Aaron cried out in warning but it was too late.

It was like he was watching it in slow motion; he could see Roberts hand lose the grip on the pipe, could see that he didn’t have time to move out of the way at the same time as the mugs he was holding slipped from his fingers shattering on the gravel yard, which in fact made Robert thankfully turn towards the sound if he had not the pipe would have come down on his head. As he turned Aaron could see the same horror he felt reflected back on Roberts face as the hard steel struck the side of his head.

“Aarggh,” he heard Robert groan his hand flying up to his face as he stumbled forward, Aaron there by his side to catch him.

“Robert!” Aaron panicked,

“Can you hear me?”

“Why are you shouting?” Robert garbled as his eyes began to glaze over.

“I’m not.”

“Oh,” Roberts brow creased in confusion he was sure Aaron had just shouted at him,

“I think I need to sit down.”

“No,” Aaron demanded as he saw the trickle of blood run down his face from the laceration on his cheek,

“Not here, let’s get you into the cabin.”

“But I’m tired,” Robert groaned as tried to take another step forward and away from Aaron, once again stumbling as he did.

“Robert please,” Aaron begged practically dragging him towards the cabin steps.

“What ya been eating?” Aaron joked to cover his frantic worrying as he took Roberts full weight as he slumped against him as he heaved him up the stairs and through the door.

Once inside Aaron sat Robert on the chair at his desk and sank to his knees to examine the damage.

“Hey hey, you still with me?” he asked Robert whose head was slumped to one side.

“Yep,” Robert grunted his face turning towards the sound of Aarons voice confusion pulling at his brow when he couldn’t see him.

“Down here,” Aaron chuckled lightly trying to dissipate the worry that hand balled up in the pit of his stomach.

“What ya doing down there?” Robert exclaimed shifting uncomfortably at Aarons closeness, not that he didn’t want Aaron that close to him.

“Looking after you apparently,” Aaron fretted as he braced one hand on Robert thigh and rose to his knees to look over the cut on his face.

“Oh,” Robert tried to distract himself from the pressure of Aarons hand on his thigh by running his hand over his face, which in hindsight wasn’t a great idea when he pulled his hand away and saw the blood on his fingers.

“Aaron?” Robert questioned his face white as a sheet.

“Come here ya muppet,” Aaron grabbed a tissue from the box of his desk and pulling Roberts hand in his he wiped away the blood and tossed the tissue aside failing to notice the change in Roberts breathing when he caught his hand in his.

Aaron let go of Roberts hand and moved his head closer to Roberts so he could examine his cheek his eyes automatically flicking to his lips as they always did when he was in close proximity to his former lover.

“Can’t leave you alone for five minutes can I Sugden?”

Robert said nothing he was concentrating too much on keeping his breathing steady as he felt Aarons fingers take hold of his chin as he looked over his face an involuntary sigh escaping his lips from the touch.

He tried to get up; being this close to Aaron was too confusing especially in his current state.

“Where do ya think you’re going?”

“Need to just erm..” Robert cleared his throat,

“Just clear my head.”

“Not until I’ve looked at that ya not,” Aaron pointed to the chair,

“Sit,” he demanded a hand on Roberts chest pushing in back down in the chair which did nothing to help Roberts already rapidly beating heart.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Aaron chuckled but in all seriousness he was concerned Robert had a concussion with the way he’d been acting.

“What?” Robert puzzled because right then all Robert could see and feel was Aarons hand on his chest a second ago and now the other hand back in place on his thigh begging his body not to react to the intimacy of the touch.

“Fingers Robert, concentrate.”

“Oh erm two….you swearing at me…Aaron?” he breathed the last part out; he couldn’t call him by his last name not when he was so close to him.

“Me?” Aaron mocked, noticing the way Robert whispered his name,

“Never,” and made to get up, oblivious to Robert reluctance to let him leave.

“You sure you’re alright, you’re sweating,” Aaron pointed out as he shifted from his position on the floor, balancing briefly on Roberts leg before made his way over to the makeshift kitchen area where the first aid box was kept.

“Fine.”

But he wasn’t, the shock had begun to wear off and the dull ache across his cheekbone was increasing in intensity with each passing second not only that he was all too aware where Aarons hand had been just seconds before.

Aaron returned a moment later with the square green box and placed it on the desk. He perched on the edge and manoeuvred himself slightly so one of his legs dangled in between Roberts but it was the only way he could sit to lean in forwards and get a better look at his wound.

He took stock of the materials in the kit and finding what he needed he ripped open the small square packet with his teeth, the air around them filling with the clinical scent of the antiseptic wipe. There was trail of blood leading from the cut on his cheekbone down to his chin.

Robert swallowed thickly as he watched Aaron from under his hooded eyes lean in and press the cool material to his face, hissing slightly at the contact.

“Does it hurt?” Aaron guessed from Roberts reaction.

“No,” Roberts lied and shook his head his eyes never leaving Aarons face as the tip of his tongue was just visible between his lips as he concentrated on cleaning Roberts cheek, the care he was taking making Roberts heart swell and he almost sighed in disappoint when Aaron withdrew his touch.

“You might need stitches mate,” Aaron noted having cleaned the blood away he could see the extent of the wound on Roberts cheek, he sat back and dropped the cloth now stained red back on the desk.

Robert winced at the word mate but with his head a little clearer than it hand been five minutes ago now Aarons hands were not on his skin and the banter between them having been so easy as of late he didn’t even think when he joked,

“Nah I’ll be fine anyways chicks dig scars,” he added with a slight shrug of his shoulders but the sharp in-take of breath from Aaron made his own words sink in.

“No Aaron I didn’t mean,” Robert rushed out guiltily.

“Fuck,” he added under his breath.

If he was honest Robert expected a punch, would take it willingly for his own stupidity but Aarons only response was to turn and rummage through the first aid kit and pull out the small white strips that he thought would hopefully knit Roberts open wound back together.

“I’m sorry Aaron id didn’t mean…….,” Robert tried to apologise as million thoughts ran through his head as he recalled the last and only time he’d seen Aarons chest since they were last together, even in that brief moment he’d memorised each red mark that he’d cut into his skin just like he had with the older scars further down Aarons torso but his an attempt at an apology was interrupted as he felt Aarons fingertips brush across his jaw.

“Oh,” he let out when he realised Aaron was going to carry on attending to his injury.

He closed his eyes to Aarons touch and just let the feel of Aarons hands on him wash over him, the bubble of guilt he had in his stomach soon turned to butterflies as he felt Aaron hot breath across his cheek as he soothed the steri-strips in place. He wanted Aaron to say something, anything to let him know he hadn’t once again ruined things between them with his default ‘smart aleck’ setting.

When the strips were in place Aaron couldn’t help but run his thumb across Roberts cheekbone and noticing Roberts pout, he chuckled softly. Robert was obviously sulking and maybe feeling a little guilty for his stupid comment which hadn’t bothered Aaron really, he was just surprised he’d mentioned scars knowing how Aaron felt about his own. So against his better judgement he decided to play Robert at his own game. He leant in and blew across Roberts cheek; he could feel his own cheeks flush when Robert let out an involuntary moan. He turned his face slightly and making sure Roberts eyes were on his he traced his bottom lip with his tongue, knowing from past history what Roberts reaction would be and he laughed as he was rewarded with another moan before he lightly placed his moisten lips against the wound, the contact causing Roberts eyes to widen and he mouth to fall open as Aaron whispered,

“Not just chicks,” he pulled back after, his blue eyes boring into Roberts as he anxiously chewed on his bottom lip.

It was the first thing he’d said since Roberts ill-fitting joke and it took him a moment to for Robert to realise he’d even spoken as he could still feel the tingling in his cheek where Aarons lips had been just seconds before.

“W-what was that?” Robert asked as he stared at Aaron open mouthed.

Aaron blushed under his intense gaze but held it and said softly,

“Not just chicks,” both of them knowing that’s not what Robert had meant.

“Aaron?” Robert looked up at him in amazement he didn’t deserve a kiss after what he’d said, he didn’t deserve anything.

“Besides I’ve always thought you looked better,” Aaron nodded his head towards Roberts cheek, the pale skin already deepening in colour from the inevitable black eye he’d have in the morning,

“Less…….perfect.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Robert choked out in disbelief, when he’d gotten out of bed this morning he never expected for anything remotely like this, he’d just been happy to be spending the day with the man he loved, the man that wanted to be just friends, he’d only just got his head around the concept but now, now he could see a possibility of something more between them he couldn’t let it go.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed and reached out his hand wrapping his hand around Aaron wrists thankful he wasn’t the only one whose heart was racing as he felt Aaron pulse drumming under his fingertips.

“What happens now?” Robert quietly questioned.

“Well you can’t erm…” Aaron swallowed as his eyes caught Roberts,

“Sleep alone.”

“I can’t,” Robert looked at Aaron with curious amusement,

“And whys that?”

“You might have a concussion,” Aaron shrugged matter-of-factly not really knowing why he’d said it even if he did feel giddy about spending the night in Roberts bed.

“But…”

“Are you really about to question it?” Aaron teased once again sinking his teeth into his bottom lip this time the action alone was enough to cause them both to blush.

“No,” Robert replied honestly if Aaron was willing to spend the night with him he didn’t want to question it but the respect he’d shown Aaron over the last few months was still there and he added,

“I just don’t wanna…”

“Oh just shut up will ya.”

Robert smacked his lips together he couldn’t afford for his motor mouth to ruin anything right now.

“Can you stand?” Aaron asked after a moment of silence.

Robert eased himself up from the chair and found that remarkable he could. Not daring to open his mouth he found Aarons eyes and nodded.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Aaron chuckled as he turned and walked to the cabin door.

“Hey,” Robert called after him making Aaron stop and turn to face him rolling his eyes as he watched Robert pathetically limp towards him,

“Little help here?”

Aaron retreated back the few steps he’d taken and allowed Robert to put his arm around his shoulder like he’d done outside.

“You know it’s only your face that’s hurt right?” Aaron shook his head in amusement as Robert leant into him.

“Might not be,” Robert whispered down into Aarons ear as a smile spread across his face, he pulled back and stopped his forward moment causing Aaron who was still by his side to turn into him and he could feel the flush on his cheeks deepen as Robert smirked at him,

“You gonna be my nurse Livesy?” curing himself for using his last name.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Aaron noted with a click of his tongue.

“Yes,” Robert breathed tightening his grip on Aarons shoulder before his face turned serious, he wanted to know what was happening between them but at the same time didn’t want to lose this new found friendship they’d developed but Robert being Robert he couldn’t help wanting more.

“Aaron I…”

As if Aaron knew what Robert was asking by just the change in his tone he whispered,

“Don’t,” and tried to move them forward again, Robert still not stratified he started,

“But…”

“Just….don’t…think okay, just….” Aaron just shrugged under him; he didn’t know what else to say.

“Okay,” Robert rushed out because with Aaron he’d take what he could get and leaning his weight against him he let Aaron guide him out of the cabin and into a night of unknown possibilities.


End file.
